Sixth Year
by For-Longest-Days-And-Nights
Summary: They have been friends since first year, but you know how people and life change and how fast. This is how I think Rose and Scorpius got together in 6th year. Hope you enjoy this!
1. The Common Room

_**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP our Queen does JK Rowling. I also don't own the book Romeo & Juliet. But I do own but the name Madisen.**_

Scorpius was sitting on one of the couch next to Rose in the Gryffindor common room twirling his wand around in his fingers; he glanced up at Rose who had had her nose stuck in a book, he looked at the cover it read 'Romeo & Juliet' _hmmm, I never knew Rose was into those types of books, I always thought she was just into the school ones. _Scorpius thought to himself.

"Rosie?" Scorpius said with that cheeky teasing grin of his. Even without looking up from her book Rose could here that teasing tone in his voice along with that cheeky smile. "Yes, and how many times have I told you not to call me that, _Scor_" She replied with same tone in her voice.

"I don't know Rose, since 4th year, when I was over at the Burrow for Christmas with Al and heard your Dad calling you that" he replied "Well then why haven't you stopped? It's been almost 2 years" Rose informed him. "Oh and are you coming to Christmas this year too? I got a letter from Mum asking" She asked. "You know I'll never miss a Weasley Christmas" Scorpius replied, with smile on his face.

Rose was looking at him smiling then turned back to her book. "And you know I just call you Rosie because it annoys you and I'm secretly in love with you." Again a tensing tone, but really its true Scorpius is secretly in love with Rose Weasley, well it's not really a secret to everyone else just Rose.

But Scorpius knows that won't happen due to the Malfoys and Weasleys being enemies. Mr Weasley only just accepted them as friends last year, imagine what would happen if they were together. Rose's grandma (Who adores Scorpius being the gentleman that he is and when he wants to be) would have a feast and there is a betting pool going on with Rose's cousins and uncles too.

"You know I call you Scor because you call me Rosie and I'm secretly in love with you also" Rose replied with a bright smile on her face, still looking at her booking turning the page. '_Looks like she is nearly finished'_ Scorpius noticed.

"_I really should tell her soon"_ Scorpius thought to himself, staring at Rose. She looked towards Scorpius at the same time as he was looking at her. Their eyes met and the same comment and idea crossed both their minds. _'This is why I love you. And I know just how to show you'._

Rose closed her book but not before putting her bookmark in, she placed her book on the couch next to her and all during this still looking at Scorpius in the eyes, never breaking eye contact. Scorpius knew that look, it was the look of the "Kiss of a Rose" and let's says there was a Christmas accident at the Burrow, both getting stuck underneath mistletoe from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Scorpius swears on his grandfathers' life that it was a set up. Scorpius was thankful that Ron Weasley wasn't about to see it.

Scorpius was leaning into kiss Rose, just as Rose was. They were only inches apart; Scorpius had his hand on her neck, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Suddenly the common room door opened and they both jumped apart so fast that Scorpius fell onto the floor, but not before bumping heads with Rose. A couple walked in walking into the common room holding hands, laughing but none other than Albus Potter and Madisen Longbottom.

_Great. They had to have come back now from there walk around the school grounds. I was so close _Rose thought as she rubbed her forehead and glaring at Maddie. _I'm so going to have a talk to her later. _

Scorpius rubbed his forehead. _I'm so going to have a talk to him later_, also glaring but at Albus instead.

"What?" they both asked.

**Heeey everyone, Malteser24 and I are going to do a collab. It's going to be a Phan (AmazingPhil x Danisnotonfire) story! :) That should be up soon maybe a week.**

**See ya later, Hannah xox**


	2. Later That Night

**Sorry for the late-ish update I've had a big week since it is holidays here in Australia and I've had writers block! **

**Plus it is my longest chapter yet! A word count of: 1,264!**

_**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP that belongs to JK Rowling.**_

As Scorpius and Al said goodnight to the girls and went back to their own common room. Rose and Maddie said there good-nights too and walked up the stairs to their dorm as soon as the door closed, Rose rounded on Maddie.

"Merlin Mad, you had to come back from your _walk_ then!" Rose said with a suggestive tone at the word 'walk'. "I was this far from his lips" Showing Maddie the distance with her thumb and finger "And that far from the best kiss I have ever had" she continued.

'You've already kissed him, remember you told me about it and went on and on and on about how it was the best kiss ever, besides how do you know it would have been the best kiss you ever had when you have already had it?" Maddie asked. Slipping on her purple pyjama pants. "Well, it was going to be the best kiss I've ever had this year." Rose answered pulling on her red pyjama pants. "I was so close Maddie, so close it hurts"

"I'm sorry, but Dad caught us-" "Ohhh you're in trouble" Rose interrupted before pulling for top over her head. "Yes I know I'm in trouble, wait until I get home, lectures from Mum and the input of Dad, is what I am getting." Maddie said pulling her own top over her head.

"Hey are you coming to Christmas this year?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Yes I am. Now can I finish the story?" Maddie asked. "Yes, you can" Rose said.

"Okay so, Dad caught us, but because I was really enjoying myself, Al is a really amazing kisser by the way, I didn't realise until Al jumped away and Dad he sort of looked back and forth between us, and then just walked away so we just ran for it before any other teacher could find us. But to make things worse he had his hand up my shirt and I didn't notice until we got caught."

"Okay, I'll give you that" Rose said continuing on saying. "I mean can you image my Dad, if he ever caught me with Scorp that Christmas! He would have turned red, blow a lung and most likely punch the wall in the space of 10 seconds and that's only if mum was there."

"You're lucky then that your Dad doesn't know about that Christmas then" Maddie says getting into her bed "Don't I know it." Rose replied picking up her latest book and slipping into her own.

"Maddie, how am I supposed to tell him" Rose asked her best friend. "Tell him what lovely? That you're in love him?" Maddie asked. "Yeah" Rose confirmed. "Just do what you think is right. Oh tell him a Christmas, Oh maybe the rest of us kids should set up the mistletoe again!" Rose gave her a Maddie a look.

"But really sweetie just do whatever you think is right" Maddie repeated. "But we are still setting up that mistletoe, just in case Al and I want to do something special." Maddie smirked and started to laugh as did Rose.

They both settled down, their laughter decreasing. "I'm going to go to sleep now I think, goodnight Rose" Maddie says laying down and closing her eyes. "Okay I will see you in the morning Maddie, goodnight" Rose replied. She closes her book, not really in the reading mood anymore she had too much on her mind; planning.

'_Okay so what if I just walk up to him and kiss him' _Rose thought. _'When though? Christmas night? Tomorrow?'_ '_Oh Merlin what would Dad say? '_ She asked herself bitting her finger nails. "Rose stop worrying your pretty little head everything will turn out fine" Maddie interrupts her thoughts. Rose sighed "Okay" and fell asleep.

Scorpius and Albus were having a very simular conversation in the Slytherin boys' dorm. "Look I'm sorry man, it's just Neville caught us and I freaked out, I jumped from Maddie so quick that I nearly fell over, and to make things worse I had my hand up her shirt and Neville is probably going to tell Mum and Dad." Albus said.

"Ohhh not good mate, especially when your Mum finds out!" Scorpius said pulling on his green pyjama pants with quaffle balls all over them. "Well I consider myself lucky then that, Ron didn't see that Christmas night with the mistletoe" Scorpius continues, as Albus does the same green pyjama pants but has with little tiny golden snitches all over them.

"You really should you know, he would kill you for kissing his little girl and right under his nose might I add since he was in the next room when it happened." Albus said.

"You know you will get a lecture or something from your Mum or Dad that's if Neville tells them and he most likely will." Scorpius said "I would prepare myself" he continues on saying.

"I will, don't worry, Mum is going to ground me for good. So why didn't you kiss her before Maddie and I came running in?"

"Why does it always get back to my troubles?" Scorpius laughs. "You know I love her, Al. I just – it's just – I'm not good with words, well not good with words when speaking to Rose or about Rose for that matter. I'm either friendly teasing her or stumbling over my words."

"Scorp, all you got to do is say this" Albus clears his throat. "'Rose Weasley I am in hopelessly in love with you' and then kiss her." Albus informs him pulling on his T-shirt. "Well, be a bit more romantic than that maybe a white tulip."

See Rose hates roses, due to being called Rose and people giving her roses just to be funny, she even got some when she fell of her broom one quidditch match get hit with a bludger against the Slytherin team which Albus and Scorpius are in. Scorpius was furious at the beaters. Besides the plan was to scare her not hit her. The next time she saw them, she got back at them with a bit of feistiness.

'_She can be quite feisty' Scorpius thought to _himself_ 'I guess that's what I like about her'_

"Good idea! Remember when she fell of her broom in the quidditch match against us last year!" Scorpius said pulling on his own T-shirt.

"Oh Merlin do I ever, I remember you were furious at Dash and Asher, and that she throughout all of the roses she got as soon as she woke up" Albus said. "But not before ordering you to get the bin." Albus adds on. "Considering you were vice-Captain and stepping in for Captain that game and she got back at them the next time she saw them anyway hexing them like she did."

"I just wish I could tell her how I feel, not muck things up and be cutsie about it" Scorpius said. "Really Scorpius? Cutsie?" Albus said with a teasing smile. "Yes, Albus cutsie, that's my new word for today, I heard a fifth year say it earlier today." Scorpius replies with a chuckle.

'Whatever mate, just make sure you tell her, or you are going to regret it." Albus says giving him a look and lying down in his bed. "Now I'm going to sleep, and so should you."

"Always the sensible one Albus" Scorpius teases. "You know it" Albus replies with his eyes closed and a smirk. "Night Albe-y" Scorpius said lying down and closing his eyes. "Night Scorp-y" Scorpius chuckles and fells into a deep sleep.


	3. Christmas Night Part 1

_**Third instalment! I'm really excited for this chapter! No Idea why I just am! This will be a 2 part 1 of Christmas Night just wait and see how it turns out! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP our JK Rowling does.**_

The Burrow is going crazy the adults laughing, drinking either wine or firewhiskey. Kids running around or gossiping, all the Potters and their plus one, the Lupins, the Longbottoms and almost all Weasleys were there but four; Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

"I wonder why it is taking so long for Rose to get here"Scorpius wondered aloud.

"It's probably not because of her, Aunt Hermione is most likely late from work and Uncle Ron usually takes the longest; I don't know why though." Albus said playing with Maddies' hair while trying to ignore the intense glances he continued to get from Neville.

"Hey Maddie" Albus whispers in her ear "did you hang that mistletoe up for Rose and Scorp?" he asks her quietly has he could without Scorpius hearing him, but he was all too wrapped up with Victorie and Teddy's 3 ½ year old daughter Dora in his lap playing with her blue bear. "Yep as soon as I got here, and you know it isn't just for them" Maddie replies cheekily. They both started to giggle at that and Albus kissed her lightly in the lips.

At that point of the public display of affection, got a few different responses, such as; a stare from Neville and Maddie's brother Frank, an adoring look from almost all the women in the room including Maddies' little sister Alice, but Ginny who thought she might talk to him tomorrow about PDA, a 'Yuck!' and a giggle behind a Dora's small hands, and an 'ewwww' from Scorpius who was playing along, laughing with Dora.

It didn't take long for Dora to get a liking to Scorpius, the first time meeting him which was about a year ago; about an hour after first meeting him it was like he was already part of the family. Jumping up at him, chucking toys at his head and squishing his face together making fishy faces. She would giggle and have giggle fits. Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Maddie laughed along with Dora. Victorie and Teddy weren't fazed by it at all, because they knew Scorpius was a good kid and wouldn't hurt anyone for the sake of it.

If you were at Rose's house you would hear yelling.

"Mum. Dad! What is taking so long for you to get ready?! We are meant to be at the Burrow already!" Hermione heard Rose yell up the stairs. "And I bet Maddie is already there too with Albus being cutsie and everything!"

Hermione was trying to get her jewellery on, and she was trying, but Ron was stuck on her neck and not getting off. Even though she was really enjoying the attention Ron was giving her they really had to go.

"Ron we have to go now, you are going to have you get off me" Hermione told Ron nudging him in the stomach. "Ron please, I love you but just wait until later" as Ron got to her collarbone lightly nipping at it.

"Okay, love" Ron said as he backed away from her picking his shoes, sitting on the bed and putting them on, while Hermione clasped her necklace together at the back of her neck.

Hermione checked herself in the mirror straightening out her dress and turned towards Ron as he stood up from the bed. She walked over towards him, as did Ron towards her and as soon as they were only a centimetre apart ready for a kiss, they heard Rose and Hugo both yell from downstairs.

"MUM! DAD! HURRY UP!"

Ron cleared his throat and walked out their bedroom door and down the stairs, "Calm down Rosie, why are you in such a rush anyway?" he asked teasing his daughter.

"She just can't wait until she sees Malfoy; it's been what 35 hours since the train ride home?" Hugo teased her nudging his Fathers shoulder; since Hugo inherited the height from his father he stood nearly the same height against Ron.

Rose rolled her eyes that them both, Rose saw Ron with uncertainty in his eyes along with something else Rose couldn't recognize and Hugo with humour in his own. "Boys leave our poor Rosie alone, yes she may be eager to see Scorpius but it is Christmas we are all excited to see everyone" Hermione says standing halfway down the stairs, one hand on her hip the other leaning on the rail, She was wearing her red dress along with red high heels. Ron looked at her with such love in his eyes.

Rose notice this and looked at what see was wearing, Rose was wearing her favourite pair of black jeans, lovely green top, her black leather jacket and a pair of black high heels. _'I wonder if Scorp will notice' _She wondered. "Come on let's just go, we are late as it is" she said walking over to the fireplace.

Rose stepped into the fireplace face her parents and little brother. "See you guys there" she said to them, then shouted, "The Burrow" and she disappeared.

"My turn!" Hugo shouted running to the fireplace and jumping in and shouting "The Burrow!"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and laughed at their kids, Ron kissed her cheek and walked into the fireplace and shouted the same as Rose and Hugo. Hermione quickly checked that all lights were off, stove and everything too and took the apple and rhubarb crumble out of the fridge, and casted a heating and warming charm on it to heat and keep warm.

_'God I love my family' _Hermione thought as she did the same as the rest of her family and said "The Burrow". But when Hermione got there, there was a sight she thought she would never see …..

_**Tell me guys what you think Hermione is seeing! Please review, reviews mean a lot and give me the confidence in what I am doing! Thanks! xox **_


	4. Christmas Night Part 2

**Here is part 2 of Christmas Day! It's going to be 3 parts now since it is a bit too long to be even a two chapter! I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's about a month late! I've been procrastinating a lot, with school and everything else plus I wanted to make it perfect for you guys!**

Rose's necklace:

Ruby (Guest):

Yes Hermione does see Draco but sorry but no Hermione doesn't see him in a like a long lost love, I'm not a Dramione Shipper. Romione is my OTP Forever and Always!

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP our Queen does JK Rowling. I don't own The Avengers either that belongs to Marvel, I don't own The Book series A song of Ice and Fire, That is George R. R. Martins. I only own the plot line.

There it was Ron Weasley actually shaking hands with Draco Malfoy. Not only did it shock Hermione but everyone in the whole living room well except of course Dora who was now concentrating on playing with her toys on the floor.

Hugo was standing next to Lily both looking at each other in confusion. Rose was standing inbetween Maddie and Albus, but looking at Scorpius, just as Scorpius was looking at Rose. And Hermione new that look that was in Scorpius eyes, it was the same as what Ron used to look at her at about their age and still does every morning, every night and all though the day.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Molly yelled from kitchen. Dora jumped up off the floor and ran out the door.

"I hope it's okay if I drop off some presents for everyone" Draco said dropping the bag of presents down near the tree, as Ginny nodded. "Well I'll be going now, nice to see you again everyone. I'll see you in a couple of days Scorpius" Scorpius said bye to his father.

"May I use the floo?" Draco asked Arthur politely. "Of course" Arthur answered. And Draco disappeared into the fire.

Everyone started to walk into the dining room and they began sitting down. All accept Rose and Scorpius who were standing near the fireplace talking, smiling and both laughing at what Scorpius said.

Maddie turned around and saw them "Oi!" Rose turned towards her while Scorpius still looking at her, but at her body or what she was wearing '_Scorpius you bloody perv if you get caught looking at her like that then things are going to crazy'_ Maddie thought.

"Oh, yes my gorgeous best friend Maddie" Rose said "Hey, I thought I was your gorgeous best friend" Scorpius said.

"Come on you two love birds' dinner's ready" Maddie said.

Once everyone was sitting down at the two massive long tables which was pushed together and set for 30 people with plates, knives, forks and spoons in front of them, everyone began to dish out there food. There was smiling and laughing and scraping of plates, as everyone finished. All of the adults and most of the kids left the table to go the lounge room ready to open presents. Rose, Albus, Maddie and Scorpius were the only ones left after they all went, chatting and laughing away to each other.

"Rose dear, can you help me with the dishes?" Molly asked her granddaughter. "You too Albus" Molly added. "Sure Grandma, but you go sit down with Grandpa and everyone else. Maddie can help us" Rose said walking around to Scorpius's chair, as Maddie nodded her head and told Molly "Sure can". Rose leaned over Scorpius's chair and next to his head. "And Scorpius will too, won't you Scorp" feeling her breathe on his neck made his heart beat 10 times faster and all he could do was nod.

So they set to work Maddie and Rose washed the dishes, Scorpius dried and put them away, while Albus cleaned the table. Scorpius was leaning against the bench of the kitchen with the tea towel in his hands, watching Rose as she was talking to Maddie by the sink washing the dishes. They were talking about their all-time favourite muggle movie, called 'The Avengers' an ultimate superhero movie that came out in 2012.

Scorpius never really got into muggle things since he Dad wasn't either, so Rose and Albus and the rest of their family taught him a few things so the only reason Scorpius new this was because he has heard conversations about it that many times it kinda sunk in.

Scorpius loved it when Rose got passionate about something her eyes would go wide as they could go and go 10 times brighter. Maddie and Rose had their favourites of course; Maddie's is Thor, the Norse god of thunder and Roses was Hawkeye or Clint Barton which is his real name. Scorpius knew all this just by listening to her. Her voice was like a dream to him, a soft lullaby as it comes out of her mouth.

"Scorp, Scor, SCORPIUS!" Albus shouted at Scorpius not realizing he zoned out completely. "Yeah, uh what?" Scorpius asked. "We are opening presents now!" Albus replied excitedly.

"Awesome!" Scorpius chucked the tea towel on the bench next to him, and ran into the lounge room following Albus where everyone was waiting for the two of them.

"Scorpy!" Dora Jumped up from the floor and ran at Scorpius's legs, hugging them tightly looking up at him. "Hey Dora" Scorpius smiled down at her, ruffling her hair as it turned the same blonde as his own. "I have a present for you, why don't you go sit down with your parents and I'll give it to you." He told her. "Okay" and she ran back to her parents and sat down jumping in her seat.

Scorpius sat down next to Rose on the floor. "Looks like someone has a bit of a crush on you" Rose said teasing. "Well you know with charming looks like these who wouldn't" He replied back. Rose smiled and nodded. "Who's first then?" Arthur asked everyone. "Scorpy's prwsents first!" Dora shouted.

Scorpius got up grabbed the heavy bag and started to hand them all out. First to Dora, who ripped into it hers to find a toy stuffed dragon at the size of her, then Albus's which was a new set of quidditch gloves and Maddie's which was a purple and black top with a her favourite muggle metal band. He went around the room giving everyone presents out. He got to Ron and Hermione; Scorpius gave Hermione a Muggle book on Ancient Wonders of the World and Ron a new Chudley Cannons Jersey.

"Oh thank you Scorpius, it's wonderful" Hermione stood and gave Scorpius a hug and a kiss on the cheek which made his cheeks turn just only a light shade of red. "Wow! Uh thanks Malfoy" Ron said. "You're welcome Mr Weasley" `Scorpius replied smiling. With only one present left in his hands Scorpius walked towards Rose and sat back down next her and gave her own present. "Here is yours" Scorpius said as Bill started handing out his present for everyone.

Rose started to open it, Scorpius started to bite his bottom lip in anxiety. Rose gasped "Oh my god, Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, making everyone look at the both of them, Rose started to pull it out of the beautifully made box. It was a necklace a sliver chained green gem with diamonds in the shape of leaves incrusted on it.

"It's beautiful!" Rose went on, Scorpius blushed deeply. "Well you know I saw it and it kinda made me think of you" Scorpius explained to her.

"But it would have cost so much" Rose said, Scorpius replied by saying. "The money is no problem Rose; it was worth it to see your smile"

"Well, can you put in on me?" Rose asked him blushing madly. "Uh sure" He replied. Scorpius clasped the necklace together at the back of her neck. During all that Ron was watching the pair. Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm; Maddie was smiling to herself and kissed Albus on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked her. "Nothing really" She said smiling at him.

"There done" Scorpius said "beautiful" he went on, staring at the carpet by his feet. "Thank you Scorpius" Rose said. "You're welcome" Scorpius said smiling shyly.

Once everyone's presents went around and everyone got up and walked back into the kitchen for dessert. Everyone but Rose and Scorpius, Rose still had to give Scorpius his present.

"Here is your present" Rose passed him his present smiling. "Oh and I like the sweater it suits you" Scorpius looked at the Weasley sweater Molly made for him, with a big sliver 'S' on the front while the rest is a dark green. "Thanks" Scorpius said and he started to rip open the wrapping paper. His mouth dropped as he saw what was inside. "Oh Rose, it is great! I love it" it was the complete book collection of A Song of Ice and Fire.

Since Scorpius kept borrowing her own copies, when Rose saw it in the shops holidays before the start of term this year at Hogwarts she had to get it for him. "Thanks Rosie" Scorpius said. "It's no problem at all Scorp"

Rose stood up, "Come on time for dessert" walking towards the kitchen. Scorpius stood up too and caught up to Rose walking beside her. Walking through the door way together the both suddenly stop right in the middle of it

"Why can't I move?" Rose asked panicked, "and why can't you move?" She asked Scorpius as he pointed to the arch of the door way.

'_Mistletoe' _they thought at the same time, bringing their heads down facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. Scorpius leaned in at the same time as Rose their foreheads touching. "Merlin, fuck it" Rose swore, and pulled Scorpius's head down towards hers and pushing her lips onto his.

**HEY LOOK YOU GOT YOUR KISS! :) again so so so sorry for it to be so late, wanted it to be perfect! I'll try and not get the next chapter to you so late, promise! Review Please! More reviews more chance of getting the next chapter sooner!**  
**~Hannah xox**


End file.
